


The Trip of a Lifetime

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Contest Winner, F/M, Ghosts, Love, Paranormal Investigators, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: Mina Murray had experienced encounters with the paranormal her entire life.  And when she wins a chance to investigate with the Ghost Adventures Crew she feels like she can finally be herself. But when she connects with a certain investigator will both of their world's change?





	1. Mina Murray

Hello! I'm Mina! It's great to meet you all!

Full name: Mina Elizabeth Murray (Yeah mom and dad were BIG Bram Stoker Fans)

Age: 28

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Cats, Dogs, Ghost Adventures, Roses, The color black, Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Disney, Tattoos (tasteful ones), music (most all of it but I love, love, love David Bowie), Reading, singing, Dancing, and drawing

Dislikes: Discrimination, Bad Manners, Animal Abuse, Fake People

Tattoos:

Harry Potter Tattoo on the top of my shoulder:

Star Wars Tattoo on the back of my neck:

An Angel Wing Heart:

And a rosary tattooed around my wrist:

 

Pets: One Cat, one dog

(Callie)

 

(Sammie)

 

Well gotta go bye!


	2. The Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's life is about to change.

I woke up like I always did except for the fact that it was Saturday so I didn't have to work today. The blog was up to date and the small shop I worked at was closed on the weekends. I wanted to be comfy so I slipped on my sweats.

After that I made myself a bowl of cereal and settled in front of my laptop to watch the Ghost Adventures Live Stream. They were announcing their contest winner today and I wanted to win terribly. I had applied as soon as they announced the contest. Eating my cereal I watched the stream.  

 _"So everyone we're back here in the San Bernardino valley to surprise our contest winner."_ I watched Zak explain as they drove in a SUV like they usually used on the show. My eyes widened at the words San Bernadino because well I lived in the valley with my best friend Marnie. 

"Good morning Mina." Marnie said sitting down next to me. 

"Shhh!" I said waving her away. 

"Oh right they're announcing the winner today." she whispered and I nodded. "Hey that looks like our street." When she said that I looked and realized she was right. Then they stopped and left the car walking towards a red door. 

"Wait you don't think?" I asked her as the doorbell rang.

"Only one way to find out." She said and I got up to go to the door quickly fixing my hair. Then as I opened the door I saw them.

"Hey are you Mina?" Zak asked me and I was flabbergasted. 

"I uh yes I am." I stuttered and he let out a small chuckle that he tried to stifle. my cheeks reddened 

_I've already embarrassed myself great!_

"We're here to tell you you've won the contest!" 

"I couldn't believe it until I saw you guys coming down my street on the stream." I joked. 

"Yeah that was my idea." Aaron gloated and I just chuckled. 

"So do you wanna hear what you've won?" Zak asked.

"Of course! I-I mean yes please." I said and he just smiled again and let out a small chuckle. 

"Well you're going to be a guest investigator with us as we take a road trip to some of our old haunts and some new starting here in L.A. So Mina are you in?"

"Definitely!" I said smiling. This was when they finished up the live stream.

"So we'll be back to pick you up tomorrow at ten in the morning."He said.

"Okay." 

"In the meantime we'd be delighted to take you and your friend out on the town."

"Do you do this for all your contest winners?" I asked jokingly.

"Only the pretty ones."He shot back. "We called your friend in advance she said you'd love to."

"Well she's not wrong." 

"Alright well, we'll pick you two up at eight." 

"O-okay." I stuttered again.

_Damn it!_

"We'll see you later boys." Marnie said walking over as they waved and left. once the door was closed I looked at her.

"I can't believe I won but Why did you tell them I'd love to go out.?!" I asked.

"Because I've watched you drool over Zak Bagans on TV for far too long. I mean you two just flirted like it was nothing!" She insisted.

"But it's different when there's a distance between the two of you and TV between you! I mean I'm a paranormal blogger/psychic that's probably the only thing we have in common!" 

"You're selling yourself short Mina, now let's go start looking for something hot for you to wear tonight."I groaned.

"Fine but don't you make me look like a hussy!"I said.

"Okay mom!" She joked and I smacked her with a pillow. She just laughed and we went upstairs to my bedroom. I was nervous and shaky but I had to be confident.  I mean she was right he did flirt with me, maybe this would be a start to something incredible. 

 


	3. Out Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Marnie are going out with the GAC boys. Marnie's plan for Mina to grab Zak's attention may involve a certain song from 'Rent'. What shenanigans will ensue?

After what seemed like hours of Marnie looking through my closet we found a great outfit. 

"He's going to drop dead after seeing you in this!" She squealed.

"I still have to go on the road with him! What if I make it awkward?"I replied blushing.

"It's going to be alright." She said. 

"You should go get ready." I said.

"Definitely." She ran into her room and I looked at myself in the mirror. 

I smiled and couldn't wait to get to the club. 

******************************************************************************************

Once eight o'clock rolled around the door rang. 

"One sec!" I called out walking to the door. The guys looked at me and their jaws seemed to drop. "Howdy Boys." I said with a smile. "You can come in Marnie'll be down in a minute." They kept staring until I moved out of the way. 

"This is a nice place." Zak said.

"Thanks we try to keep it classy." I replied this was when my cat decided to jump up onto the couch. "And this is one of my other housemates my cat Callie."I said scratching her ears. 

"You love animals?"

"Always have. Callie's a rescue and my dog Sammy is as well." I said and he just smiled at me as Callie crawled onto his lap and started to lick his hand. "That mean she likes you."

"It means she has good taste." He replied and we both laughed eyes meeting. This was when Marnie decided to come down interrupting the moment. 

"Okay guys let's go." She said and we left for the club. We were a private party room but could hear the music reverberating through the club. After a few shots started flowing and the food came Marnie whispered something in my ear.

"No way I'm not doing that." I insisted.

 

"What what is it? Zak asked.

"Marnie wants to play Truth or Dare." 

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." He scoffed.

"You haven't played with her when she's had a few! I'm sorry, that was bad phrasing" I replied and they all chuckled.

"Just one game Mina? For your best Fwend?" Marnie said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah come on Mina? For your best fwend?" Zak joined in and how could I say no then?

"Damn it! Your puppy dog eyes get me everytime Marnie."

"Yay!" She said. "I'll go first, Mina truth or dare?" 

"Truth."I replied taking a shot. 

"Pussy!"

"Fine Dare!" I said.

"I dare you to sing 'Out Tonight' from Rent." She said.

"No way I am not singing! I sound tone deaf when I'm drunk!" 

"You're not drunk you had one margarita! Please?" The eyes came out again. 

"You're such a nudge with those damn puppy dog eyes!" I said and got up from the table. I looked at everyone. "Anyone posts this without my permission I will spite you." They all nodded and I pulled up the song on my phone before connecting it to a speaker. Marnie just smiled at me her head nodding at Zak. I glared at her to get her to stop and then his eyes connected with mine and I channeled my inner Mimi Marquez. No day but today. I thought to myself and the I pressed play.

[Mina's music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB0WKJXax1s)

**What's the time?**  
**Well it's gotta be close to midnight**  
**My body's talking to me**  
**It says, Time for danger**

**It says, I wanna commit a crime**  
**Wanna be the cause of a fight**  
**I wanna put on a tight skirt**  
**And flirt with a stranger**

**I've had a knack from way back**  
**At breaking the rules once I learn the games**  
**Get up! Life's too quick, I know someplace sick**  
**Where this chick'll dance in the flames**

**We don't need any money**  
**I always get in for free**  
**You can get in too**  
**If you get in with me**

Everyone was cheering and smiling but my eyes then again connected with his. I shook off the butterflies in my tummy and continued singing.

**Let's go out tonight**  
**I have to go out tonight**  
**You wanna play? Let's run away**  
**We won't be back before it's New Year's Day**  
**Take me out tonight, meow**

I danced around the room. 

**When I get a wink from the doorman**  
**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**

I pointed to them. 

  
**That you're on line with the feline**  
**Of Avenue B**

**Let's go out tonight**  
**I have to go out tonight**  
**You wanna prowl, be my night owl?**  
**Well take my hand we're gonna howl**  
**Out tonight**

**In the evening I've got to roam**  
**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**  
**Feels too damn much like home**  
**When the Spanish babies cry**

**So let's find a bar**  
**So dark we forget who we are**  
**Where all the scars**  
**From the nevers and maybes die**

**Let's go out tonight**  
**I have to go out tonight**  
**You're sweet, wanna hit the street?**  
**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?**  
**Just take me out tonight**

**Please take me out tonight**  
**Don't forsake me, out tonight**  
**I'll let you make me out tonight**  
**Tonight, tonight, tonight**

Everyone was clapping.

"Why don't you sing professionally? That was great!" Aaron exclaimed.

"It's another story for another time. It's my turn now, so..." I looked around. "Marni truth or dare?" 

"Dare of course." She replied.

"I dare you to do your best impression of Zak." 

"Oh come on!" 

"You have to do it! I dared you!"She did and the night went by greatly the other's took cabs back to their hotel Aaron volunteering to taxi Marni and then it was just Zak and I. He had decided not to drink so he drove me home.

"This was really nice." He said.

"Yeah, I haven't had a good time like that in a long time." I replied and he just smiled. 

"I'm glad that you're the one that won the contest. I'll um, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." 

"Ten O'clock sharp." I replied but what I didn't expect was for him to kiss my hand like an old victorian gentleman. But as I got out the car my hand seemed to tingle and I was glad that he did.

 


	4. The Rosenheim Mansion (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie joins her first investigation with the boys and they learn about her gift. At a investigation of the Rosenheim Mansion. (Better known as the AHS Murder House) they'll see her and what she really can do.

The next morning I departed leaving Marnie to care for the animals. 

"So where are we going first?" I asked excitedly from the backseat of the SUV. I was sat in between Aaron and Jay.

"We've decided to investigate the Rosenheim Mansion better known for it's role as.." 

"The Murder House in American Horror Story? Sorry I cut you off I just got excited." I said and he laughed.

"It's alright I'm excited too because the owners really believe that it's haunted and whether it's by the original owner and architect or something else we're going to find out." 

"I've always wanted to go there." 

"That's how I feel about most of the lockdowns."  

"I can see that." I giggled as we drove up to Country Club Park in Los Angeles.

"Guys we're here." Billy said and we got out. The owners a man and a woman were standing by the gate ready to greet us as Aaron got the cameras ready.  

"Hi It's so nice to meet you both..."Zak trailed.

"John."The man said.

"Greta."The woman said.

"John and Greta so you've owned this place since '97?"Zak asked.

"That's correct and we've seen things that I couldn't explain if I tried."  John chuckled.

 _'Well with a history a house like this has along with it's TV appearances I wouldn't be surprised.'_ I thought.

"Is there anything in particular that you've seen?" Zak asked.

"Sometimes actors and actresses working here claimed to see some of the nuns from when the house was a convent." Greta added.

"Did anyone die malevolently here?" I asked. 

"Not that we know of the only nuns that died were those of old age and one younger Sister Clarice of Scarlet Fever in 1935." She said and I nodded. Zak and the guys smiled at me for jumping into questions. I fought hard to not blush. Why was he being so nice to me?

"There isn't anything that's disrupted people's work here?" Zak continued.

"Not that we know of though when Ryan Murphy worked here they'd get interference on their cameras. Other than that nothing but we don't know the entire history. IT's over one hundred years old who knows what could be lurking but nothing has ever given us trouble if there's something here." Greta said we finished up the interview with them before taking a walkthrough. 

"I'm gonna make my way up to the old chapel." I told Zak and he nodded. 

"If you see anything or get harmed in anyway you shout." He said almost super seriously. 

"I will I promise." I said again questioning why he cared so much? I shook away my thoughts and made my way to the chapel. I held out my hands and could feel a warm energy. Something was here but it wasn't malevolent. "Who's here? I won't hurt you I promise." I said and held out my recorder. Just then something came over me. My hands became red and rashy and I felt as if my body was on fire. "Is this what happened to you?" I asked and then I coughed. "Zak!" I rasped out. "Zak! Aaron! Zak!" I kept coughing and then they finally found me. But by then I was back to normal. 

"Are you alright?" He asked and I shook my head. 

"No, the-the nun, she made me feel the scarlet fever. I think I channeled her." 

"That's crazy, how did you channel so easily?" He asked.

"Because I'm a spiritualist." I said gaining my breath back. I looked at my hands that were no longer red or rashy. 

"A what?" Aaron asked.

"A spiritualist. I can communicate with spirits much like a medium but besides just getting words and feelings or images. I can see the spirits and hold full conversations with them. I can experience how they died. That was Sister Clarice showing me her Scarlet Fever. It's never been that strong before."I said gasping for air. They both helped me up.

"Why didn't you tell us?"Zak asked wrapping an arm around my waist. 

"Cause I didn't want to be chosen because of my gifts. Are you mad?" I asked sadly.

"What? Of course not. But you have to take care of yourself Mina, your health comes first." I stared at him.

"I understand, I think I'm going to go sit outside." I said.

"Yeah we're almost done filming so we'll be out in a minute and we'll get something to eat before getting the RV." He said.

"Alright." I said and walked outside. I could tell that he was watching me. Did I do the right thing by telling them about my gift? I know I did I couldn't let myself get hurt or sick because of it. Zak was right. But I still questioned why he cared about me so much? I shook the thoughts away letting the breeze outside refresh me.


	5. The Rosenheim Mansion (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie joins her first investigation with the boys and they learn about her gift. At a investigation of the Rosenheim Mansion. (Better known as the AHS Murder House) they'll see her and what she really can do.
> 
> Part 2: LOCKDOWN TIME!!!!!

After finishing walkthrough we went to the RV and came back for Lockdown at Six P.M. that night after interviews. I had thankfully changed into something a little more GAC appropriate. 

We took the SUV back to the mansion. 

"Are you ready for this Tiny?" Aaron asked.

"I am, I need to help Sister Clarice move on and I know I can. And who are you calling Tiny? Bigfoot!" I joked and Aaron laughed back. We quickly arrived back at the mansion and got ready to investigate. Aaron, Billy, Zak and myself were going into the house while Jay observed at nerve center.  

"Alright, Aaron I want you in the basement, Billy first floor, I'll take the second floor, and Mina if you're down for it I want you to go back up to the chapel." 

"I'm down, I want to help her." 

"Good luck Tiny." Aaron said before leaving billy left with a fistbump and then it was just Zak and myself. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright going up there by yourself?" 

"I think so but I will call you on the walkie if I can't. We've only just met, how can you already care about me so much Zak?" I asked.

"Would you believe me if I feel like I've met you before?"He replied. 

"I believe in connections, that things are meant to be." Our faces were nearly touching. "But we should probably have this conversation some other time." I said breaking the moment. 

"I-" He coughed. "I agree. Stay safe."He said pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead we broke apart and I headed up to the basement. 

"Sister Clarice? It's Mina do you remember me from this morning?"I asked holding out my recorder. "I know you can talk into this but I can see you. Please I just want to talk."  I begged falling to my knees. That was when she appeared in a ray of light almost angelically. 

_"Why do you seem so said?"_ She asked and I looked up at her. 

"Because you showed me how you died, I felt your pain and you had so much left in your life." I replied a tear running down my cheek. She placed her hand on my cheek. Nothing felt wrong. It was a warmth, a light feeling that couldn't be felt if something evil was here. 

_"Don't weep for me. I was kept here to meet you, to help you on your way."_

"How?" I asked hoping the recorder would catch something. 

_"You'll be challenged in your journey and will face spirits that aren't as kind as I am, dark creatures but you must keep yourself in the light. I will watch over you."_

"I understand I will not forget the white light you've given me sister." 

 _"Then my work is complete and I can be at peace. Thank you Mina."_ She said and faded away. I couldn't feel her presence anymore. She was free and war happy tears fell down my face. I picked up my camera and walked downstairs. 

"Are you alright Mina?"Zak asked noticing my tears.

"I'm good yeah, what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost two thirty you were up there for awhile. What happened?" 

"I helped her move on."I said wiping away the tears. "What have you got?" 

"Not much some recordings and some spirit box responses. Maybe we'll get some more with you here." 

"I need to sit down for a moment first. Our health comes first right?" 

"Right, come on I'll get you to Nerve center." He said and I stumbled as I walked causing him to lift me up. "Dang, you drained yourself. How'd you get down the stairs?" 

"It didn't hit me until just now."I mumbled. Finally we arrived at Nerve center where Jay looked at me with wide eyes. 

"I saw bits of your experience Mina the camera kept cutting out but what I did caught was amazing." He said. 

"Shh, Jay she'd worn out. She's gonna rest for awhile teach her about nerve center." He nodded as Zak set me down next to Jay and left to continue the investigation.

"Does it always drain you like this?"Jay asked.

" Not always but she was different fro the other spirits. I could feel her there physically. I could see her.  She touched my cheek and I felt it. None of the others did that. I'll be alright soon I just need to eat." I rustled around in the bag I brought for a luna bar and chewed quietly watching the static cams for the rest of the night. I'd need to build up my strength before the next lockdown. It ended successfully and we crawled into the RV. 

"I'm beat I'll take the couch." I said.

"No you can have the bed."Zak insisted. 

"No you need space and I understand it, like Aaron said I'm tiny I'll fit on the pull out couch. I can sleep anywhere I promise." I said with pleading brown eyes. 

"Alright, sleep well Mina." 

"You too." I said and crashed onto the couch. But before I could go to sleep I knew I had to draw a picture of Sister Clarisse from my memory. 

(not my photo I sourced it from google)

Once it was finished I fell asleep as Bacon began to drive, knowing I wouldn't forget my first lockdown with the crew. 


	6. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and the guys go on the road to their next location. Mina and Zak bond over books.

The next day  we started on the road after sleeping in a carpark the day before. I quickly went into the bathroom and got [dressed](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=230006329) when I was awake. Once I was out I saw that the guys were still asleep so I plugged in my earbuds and began to make some breakfast. We had some food stocked up so I began making pancakes and bacon. I danced around waiting for the guys to wake up but trying to be as quiet as possible. But I couldn't help but dance around as my music played. Then as I was putting plates down I started to sing as breakfast was almost done. 

* * *

 

 _Clock strikes upon the hour_  
_And the sun begins to fade_  
_Still enough time to figure out_  
_How to chase my blues away_  
_I've done alright up to now_  
_It's the light of day that shows me how_  
_And when the night falls, loneliness calls_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

 _I've been in love and lost my senses_  
_Spinning through the town_  
_Sooner or later, the fever ends_  
_And I wind up feeling down_  
_I need a man who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
_So when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

 _Somebody oo Somebody oo_  
_Somebody who loves me yeah_  
_Somebody oo Somebody oo_  
_To hold me in his arms oh_  
_I need a man who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
_So when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

 _Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_  
_Dontcha wanna dance with me boy_  
_Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_  
_With somebody who loves me_

* * *

 

Then as I turned around from setting down the last plate of food the guys walked out. I paused my music. 

"Good morning! Did I wake you guys?" I asked with a smile. They'd already heard me sing so I couldn't be embarrassed about that any longer.

"If that's what wakes me up for this trip I'm okay with that." Aaron joked and I smiled. 

"Well I made breakfast, pancakes and bacon all catering to everyone's different needs so enjoy." I said also sitting down and enjoying some chocolate chip pancakes. "Well what do you guys think?" I asked. 

"These are amazing, how many things can you do?" Aaron asked. 

"Don't boost my ego Aaron." I looked over at Zak who was sitting across from me. "So what's our next stop?"

"Villisca, Iowa. It's about a day's drive but we'll probably make a stop for the night." He explained. 

"I've always wanted to go there ever since I saw your guy's first visit." 

"And since you cooked for us we'll do the dishes." He said. 

"A real gentleman, I thought I'd seen the last of those when I left New York." I joked. 

"Much obliged." He jokingly used a western accent. I decided to help them anyways and we were cleaned up in no time. I then sat on the now folded up couch reading my book. Zak sat down next to me.  "What're you reading?" He asked.

"Crimson Peak by Edith Cushing, she could see ghosts like I could and she always inspired me." I replied. 

"You read a lot of horror?" 

"Some yes, Stephen King, Anne Rice, but I can get a soft spot for the occasional Romance. Crimson Peak is more Gothic Romance than anything which I love. What do you read when you're not traveling?" 

"Mostly Stephen King, Bram Stoker, Anne Rice, and don't tell Aaron but I enjoy the occasional dark Romance." I smiled.

"I won't scout's honor." It was now twelve in the afternoon. "Should we stop for lunch or am I cooking again?" He laughed.

"No we'll go through to a gas station or little restaurant soon, Bacon knows all the good stops, plus after breakfast I think he's in love with you." I smiled again trying to hide a blush as we pulled up to a stop for lunch. I practically jumped out of the bus for lunch the boys surprised at how much I could eat .Once back on the road we drove until it was dark and we stopped at a hotel we would be staying at for the night. Checking in at the desk I was kind of spaced out in my own little world until I heard the desk clerk say one minor problem. 

"We don't have a room available for the lady sir." He said. "It is a very busy weekend for us, I am so sorry sir." I looked up.

"Guys it's fine I can sleep on the bus." I said.

"Dude, you don't want to, Bacon snores." Aaron replied.

"I dealt with it yesterday." 

"You can share with me Mina." Zak said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in anyone's way or anyone's personal space."I said trying not to sound nervous.

"It's cool, besides you really don't want to share with Aaron or Billy and Jay." 

"HEY!" The three said in unison. I was trying desperately not to play with my hands as I did when anxiety kicked in. 

"If you're sure then." I said giving in and wee all headed to our respective rooms. Thankfully they had switched us to a room with a two beds because I would not have been able to handle that if even sharing a room was going to make me nervous.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Zak said. "Unless you want to go first?" 

"I-I'm fine, I mean yeah go ahead." I replied and as he disappeared into the bathroom I let out a sigh of relief, I kept telling myself I couldn't be nervous not like this so I sent a text to Marnie.

'Just got to a Hotel how r u and the pets?-Mina'

'Good and so are the fur babies what's up?-Marnie'

'I'm sharing a room with you-know-who!-Mina'

'Ooh! Go get it girl!-Marnie'

"Not helping!-Mina'

'Haha JK don't be nervous, it's just to sleep-Marnie'

'Thnx love you, goodnight-Mina'

'gnight boo-Marnie'

I took a few deep breaths and calmed before grabbing my PJs and waiting for the shower to free up. This was just a contest and I would not let anything come of it.


End file.
